mining_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MomentarilyDisabled/Progress on this game.(Will be updated)
So, before I start to track my progress, I would like to make some comments on my progress before making a blog. First off, I started the game in late February/early March. I played quite a bit in March, and had plenty of fun... except, this was on an alternate account, which I had lost the password to. I have since regained access to the account, but that account doesn't have as much progress as my current account does. Secondly, I had spent some time with a certain person I met on this very game. We played almost every day, until they eventually stopped playing/I had to create a new account/I lost the password to my account. Since then, I haven't seen them online on Roblox, so I can only assume they stopped playing. Otherwise, it was quite the bit of fun, and if I do recall correctly, the moment they got Zeus's staff(the highest available item at that time), I was in awe. We went down the layers at lightning speed, and I was entranced by this item. How long did it take for them to get it? I'm not sure. Eventually, I lost my password for that account. I started anew with a different account(with quite the different things), and went straight into grinding. I set goals, and eventually got my first rebirth. I kept going, and soon enough, updates were coming out. First, there was the introduction of Hats, and then pets, and then the new Mythical tier, etc. Then, in the past few months I played with friends. Eventually, it was only me and my buddy(he's gonna stay anonymous for privacy purposes). He started to rebirth FAST! He had bought the nuke, and was very helpful, and let me get ores. He then got to about 20 or so rebirths, and got bored of the game. At that same time, I bought the infinite backpack. I lapped his rebirths, and then settled at 48 rebirths. I was content. I was happy... until, I got bored. I had nothing to do, nothing was introduced, and I had other games to play. Soon enough, around the 23rd of this month(Friday, I believe), I started to play again. I went into full grinding sessions, and traded, and had a lot of fun. I got to 100 rebirths or so, and bought the Poseidon's Trident from the rebirth store. I started grinding some more, until I got to 200 or so rebirths. I had been content, for an hour or so. I then realised, HEY! There's more stuff! And promptly started to grind to 250 rebirths(used some codes too, but sadly wasted 1k tokens...), and bought the Demon Reaper. PS: I also did quests for extra tokens while rebirthing. Last night, I grinded(for not too long, I have school), and got to a good 490 rebirths. Today, though, I reached 500. I had been thinking about making this blog, and well, now I have. So, my current progress/setup is as follows: (Setup as of 8/28/18) *Hats - 3x Phantom Dominus (I'm content with this) *Tool/backpack skin - Rainbow essence (wish I had Toxic) *Pet - Pirate Pupper, Lv 4(will level up) *Accessories - Godly Wings / Surge Dominus(want to replace with another Godly Wings) *Trail - Living Flames (Would prefer Toxic) *Preferred mine - Crystal Cavern *Rebirth count: 1,957 *Blocks mined: ~670 million UPDATE 8/28/18 I have gotten to 710 rebirths. I was lazy, and didn't do much. I have 8,000 tokens, and am unsure if I should get the MOAB, or save up for the Ice Staff, or maybe the Fire bane. I have concluded that I will need a better tool to eventually get the lightning hammer. I was originally leaning towards the Ice Staff, then wanted the MOAB. I have though about it, but I am leaning towards the Ice Staff now. Might make a poll if I can't decide. I have also leveled my Pirate Pupper to level 3. Hoorah! Post Script: I also got to ~400 million blocks mined. Made a new friend, Zack. UPDATE 8/29/18 I have gotten to 810 rebirths. I was even more lazy than yesterday. I got to 10k coins and got the Ice staff, also have 450m+ blocks mined. Pirate pupper is now level 4. Helped Zack. UPDATE 8/30/18 Finally. Over 1k rebirths, upgraded my Ice Staff's mining power, and helped Zack a bit. Zack is doing really good, and I'm happy I'm able to help him. UPDATE 8/31/18 Wasn't able to accomplish much today, becuase I got distraced by other things. Only got to 1,200 rebirths. UPDATE 9/1/18 Was distracted by other things, and got to 1,500+ rebirths. I upgraded my Ice Staff's power to lvl 2 and it's speed to lvl 1. I'm saving up for either Fire bane, or just directly going for Lightning hammer. Most likely lightning hammer. Got over 600m blocks mined, hoorah! UPDATES 9/2/18-9/8/18 Casually played, didn't do much. Got to 1,600+ rebirths. Also got VIP. Thank the sale. '''UPDATES 9/9/18-9/22/18 '''Rarely played, and even then casually. Got to 1,957 rebirths. Edit: I do have TBC(turbo builder's club), so I will be saving up robux for the teleporter(unless I get some good advice as to what I should get) Edit 2: I got the teleporter on 8/30/18. Edit 3: Have 2x tokens, 2x dig, skip/next crate, and 2x shiny chance on 9/9/18 WILL BE ADDED Category:Blog posts